1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sheet and book support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved page support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement of sheets of various types between clamps of an associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various support strcuture has been utilized in the prior art to mountingly secure books and the like for ease of reading thereon. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a new and improved page support apparatus arranged for positioning light-weight sheet members thereon in a fixed orientation relative to an underlying support platform. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,760 to Winter wherein a book rest includes an underlying support with a slot therein to receive a plate within the slot, and the plate includes hook members to secure the book to the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,144 to White sets forth a portable book holder utilizing a unitary main member connected at one end to position a book in contact with an end portion of the main member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,231 to Doerksen sets forth a portable book stand utilizing a support platform, with pivoted rods arranged to position a book on the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,414 to Robertson sets forth a support platform mounting clamps at ends of tether lines to secure a book between the clamp members.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved page support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.